


【克御】Prisoner of Love

by aijiang111



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: ABO背景，Alpha！眼镜/Omega！御堂，假设眼镜在第一次去御堂家时就标记了他。本文时间线接游戏中眼镜囚禁御堂的时期。
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“我回来了——今天有乖乖的吗，御堂先生？”

没有收到回答，但是佐伯不以为意。他像是这个家中真正的主人一样，随手把门卡丢在玄关处的鞋柜上，然后站在衣帽架前，松手扯开自己的领带，一边向客厅迈动步伐，一边把脱下的西装外套扔在了沙发上。

擦得锃亮的高档皮鞋停在了客厅的角落。在整洁的房间中，只有这里的地面散落着一片狼藉。佐伯毫不在意地踩过地上那些惹人遐思的痕迹，在那具因为被束缚而不得不蜷缩着的身体面前蹲下来。

“不欢迎我回家吗，御堂先生？”佐伯的嘴角还带着微微的笑意，但是他的嗓音却带着让人发颤的寒冷。Alpha看似平静的淡色眼瞳中，由怒气聚成的乌云正在翻涌。

但是还是没有回答的声音响起——佐伯曾经的上司、现在的禁脔了无生气地坐在地面上，低垂的面容被凌乱的紫色发丝挡住大半，被吊过头顶的苍白双臂一动不动。

“啧，”佐伯不满地提高了一些音量，“对待回家的主人难道不该有所表示吗，我的宠物先生？”

回应佐伯的还是沉默。那个佐伯在早晨临走前塞进对方身体里的振动棒也在这时耗尽了所有的电源，停下了方才若有若无的嗡嗡声。

一时间，极端的安静包围了这个小小的角落。

佐伯的心脏猛地一沉。他毫不犹豫地伸出手，捏住了御堂的下巴，迫使他抬起头。

紫灰色的眼睛微微睁开了一条细缝，但很快又不堪重负似的合上了。御堂从那两片干裂的嘴唇中吐出几个不成调的音节，继续无力地垂下了头。

佐伯慌忙凑近，用自己的肩膀顶住御堂的身体。他用一只手托住御堂的后颈，把另一只手放在了御堂的额头上。

触手的温度果不其然一片滚烫。佐伯心里暗骂了句该死，瞟了一眼自己早上因为匆忙离开而忘记关上的落地窗，然后任由御堂把沉重的脑袋搁在自己肩膀上。他伸出手，解开了钉在墙上的镣铐，然后把意识不清的御堂抱了起来，抬脚向浴室走去。

浴室的温度比客厅要高了一些，佐伯一边懊恼着自己的粗心，一边把御堂放进了浴缸里。他拔下花洒在自己掌心试了试水温，然后才放心地开始给浴缸放水。

温热的清水很快漫过了御堂的脚踝。佐伯的手指从御堂微微分开的双腿间伸进去，拽住了振动棒留在体外的一截，小心地把它抽出来。他鞠了一把水，开始清洗御堂不堪的腿间，却又忍不住心猿意马地让手指在御堂身后无法合拢的温暖孔洞间出出进进。

随着浴室里温度的升高，空气中的气味渐渐发生了变化。一丝似有似无的红酒气味散发出来，和佐伯浓烈的信息素味道纠缠在一起，融合成全新的奇妙气味。

佐伯忍不住勾起嘴角。他抬眼看向御堂，泡在热水里的男人无知无觉，但是他的全身上下都是佐伯留下的标记。尤其是后颈上那个咬得分外重的齿痕，更是明明白白地昭显了他是这个男人的所有物的事实。早在第一次侵犯御堂的时候，佐伯就在这个高傲的男人身上留下了那个洗不掉的烙印：那代表拥有、纠缠与服从；御堂是他的Omega。

在第一次把御堂按在沙发上强暴的时候，发现对方的性别后佐伯几乎狂喜——他迫不及待地攻入那个还不曾有人造访过的紧致腔口，在御堂因为疼痛而发出的惨呼中咬上他发出淡淡气味的腺体。标记完成后，佐伯卡着御堂的脖子，让那双充斥着痛苦与愤怒的紫色眼睛注视着自己。

“我真是想不到，高高在上的御堂部长原来是个Omega。”佐伯那时候揶揄地说，完全隐藏不住自己脸上恶质的笑容，“让我猜猜看，你之所以会晋升的那么快，会不会就是因为用这具淫荡的身体在床上满足了那些大人物们呢？”

他还埋在御堂身体里；那不停收缩的生殖腔提醒他，身下的男人作为一个Omega是百分百处子的事实。意识到这一点让佐伯格外愉悦。他刚刚从里到外地彻底征服了御堂，把这个男人从神坛上拖了下来，给了他最极致的羞辱，把他的脑袋踩进了泥土里。

而御堂当时脸上那屈辱与不甘的神情，让佐伯体会到了前所未有的满足。

而现在，数个月的时间已经过去了。夏天已经结束，距离佐伯把御堂完完全全地监禁在家也已经过去了将近百天。两个人朝夕相处，信息素的气味也渐渐趋同。御堂的味道本来就很淡；他甚至不需要多少遮盖剂来掩饰，就会被人以为是气味浅淡的beta。但在佐伯的调教下，他Omega的那一面也渐渐显露了出来。自从开始幽禁御堂后，佐伯就不再允许他服用抑制剂。所以混合了Alpha气味的红酒味信息素会时不时飘散出来，让被满足征服欲的佐伯心情愉悦。

……等等，信息素。

佐伯终于意识到了从刚才起就慢慢浮现的违和感是什么——空气中的味道太过浓郁，像是一瓶珍藏数十年的佳酿刚刚被拔起橡木塞。他停下给御堂冲水的动作，胡乱关掉花洒，把它扔在一边。

他的心跳有点快。结合御堂发烧的症状，有一个不太确定地想法在佐伯心里疯狂冒出头来。

他盯着御堂。

而就在这时，似有所觉的御堂也睁开了眼睛。他那双一向清明的紫眸里，此时盈满了情欲的水雾。

佐伯霎时觉得口干舌燥。

“御堂……你发情了？”他犹疑地问道，声音里带着不可名状的渴望。

御堂没有回答他。他的后脑抵着瓷砖，在温暖的水里蜷起自己的身体。

水面上没有泡沫，佐伯下意识地向下看去，看到了透明的水下，御堂原本洁白的身体上泛起的粉红色。

空气中的红酒香味更加浓郁了。

佐伯的大脑空白了两秒。他不想承认，但是当他找出御堂家中找出所有的抑制剂并将它们通通扔掉的那一刻开始，他就在渴望这个。Omega的发情期，它势必来势汹汹。佐伯从一开始就打算利用这个机会，撬开御堂坚硬的蚌壳，让他放下所有的骄傲与矜持，完完全全、彻彻底底地向自己屈服。

只是他没想到，这一刻真正来临时，自己会如此措手不及。

御堂的一声讥笑在此时拉回了佐伯的神智。

“你在发什么呆？”Omega声音沙哑，但落在佐伯耳中却带着不可言说的撩人情欲，“这不就是你想看到的吗？”

……我想看到的？

佐伯为此茫然了一秒。有什么想象中的画面在他脑海里飞快地闪过，但是他没有抓住。

可是等他开口时，声音却重新变得冷漠。

“啊，是啊。”他说，“我简直迫不及待想要看到你跪着求我的样子了，御堂先生。”

“你做梦。”御堂咬紧嘴唇，脸上终于因为气愤而显出一分血色。佐伯冷酷地看着他，突然欺身压近，把御堂完全笼罩在自己身下。

“说谎可不是什么好品德，御堂先生不知道吗？”

佐伯说着，把手探向水下。他在御堂的分身处停留一秒，继续向下，伸进了御堂的臀缝中。

正处在发情期的Omega因为佐伯的这个动作发出一声惊喘。佐伯毫不留情地伸进了一个指节，在御堂的身体里转了一圈。

被按摩棒折磨了一整天的穴口完全无法合拢，再加上发情期汹涌的情潮，让Omega的身体内部变成彻底柔软的姿态，似乎在欢迎来自外界的侵犯。佐伯干脆伸入了一整根手指，在御堂温热的内壁里肆意地搅动着。伴随着水流带入带出的咕啾声，一股热液像是忍耐不住一般从御堂体内深处喷涌出来。

佐伯拿出手指，把它伸到御堂眼前，让他看自己指尖上亮晶晶的粘液。

“看看你流出来的东西，”佐伯嗤笑道，“只是一根手指就能让你喷水，你觉得自己还能够坚持多久呢？”

御堂的喘息已经在不自觉中变得粗重了。伴随着情液的涌出，Omega的身体也变得截然不同了。御堂的全身几乎都泡在水里，却从上到下泛着不自然的粉红色。而尽管他已经努力平复呼吸控制自己的反应，他紧紧合拢的双腿间，分身还是脱离了主人的意志，颤巍巍地慢慢挺立起来。

佐伯观赏着这一切，禁不住笑出了声。

“御堂先生啊，”他故意用一种同情的语调说，“您看起来很辛苦呢。需要我帮忙吗？”

他重新把手放在了御堂的分身上。他用手掌盖住御堂的阴茎，用掌根在那个发烫的肉块上按了两下，才用手指完全地包住它。

“放开我。”御堂喘着粗气说。他试图推拒佐伯，但是被束缚过久的双手根本没有力气，反而被佐伯轻松地用一只手抓住了双手手腕，将他的手压在了浴缸上方。

“你最好听话一点。”佐伯威胁到，“不然就等着被情热烧坏脑子吧。顺便一提，你现在求我还来得及，御堂。”

佐伯一边说着，一边释放出大量的信息素。他驱使着自己的Alpha气息完全包裹住御堂，想要以此压制御堂使他屈服。

很少有发情中的Omega能拒绝自己的Alpha；绝大多数Omega都会在发情期中被交配的欲望支配大脑，不顾一切的想要得到自己Alpha的垂怜。但是拥有强大意志力的御堂并不在此列。

“你休想。”他挣扎着，试图摆脱佐伯的钳制，同时怒瞪着他，“我死都不会向你这个恶魔求饶的。你死心吧佐伯！”

佐伯冷笑一声。他太阳穴处的青筋因为极致的愤怒突突跳动着。御堂盯着他，摆出一副大无畏的表情，但心里却在打鼓。佐伯的眼神很可怕；御堂毫不怀疑他会在下一秒扑上来强暴自己，在自己生殖腔里射满精液，把自己钉在他的结上，好宣称他的胜利。

但出乎御堂意料的是，佐伯没有那么做。

他深吸了一口气，主动放开了对御堂的压制，甚至向后退了一步，站在浴缸边，抱着胳膊看向御堂。

“是吗？”他说道，“既然不需要我，那你就自己解决吧，御堂。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

什么……？

御堂怀疑自己听错了。但他还来不及为自己突如其来的自由感到庆幸时，就在抬头的瞬间看到佐伯似笑非笑的表情。

于是御堂的心再次沉下去。他意识到这是一个陷阱——这是佐伯布好的圈套。他在等着自己跳下去，让自己在情欲的烧灼中放下一切求饶。

所以他回以一声冷笑。

“我知道你在打什么主意，佐伯。”御堂喘息着说。汗水从他的额头滑下来，他在自己的嘴角尝到那咸涩的苦味，却还是倔强地瞪大眼睛，看着一直囚禁自己的凶犯。

佐伯挑起眉毛，眼神里的轻蔑快要把御堂最后的自尊都烧穿。

“是吗？御堂先生还是一如既往的聪慧啊。那么请开始吧，让我拭目以待，看看您能坚持多久。”

御堂咬紧牙关。他指挥着自己因为热潮酸软得几乎失去知觉的双腿，从浴缸里坐起来一些。

放轻松。御堂在心里告诫着自己。他呼了一口气，把发抖的右手探向身后。

作为一个从未被标记、并且执着于隐藏自己身份的Omega，御堂并不是完全没做过抚慰自己这件事。尽管他对自己的性别感到十分排斥，却也无法在发情期到来时抵抗住身体的本能。除了抑制剂这个简单粗暴的手段，他也为自己准备过不少用来满足的小玩具。在发情期到来、而抑制剂又未能即时生效的时刻，御堂会坐在床上，一边怀着隐秘的渴望，一边带着羞耻与厌弃，把那些小玩意推进自己的身体里。

让御堂感到幸运的是，在迈过三十岁后，他的身体机能发生了显著的变化。错过最佳年龄而不再适宜受孕的Omega器官正在萎缩，再加上常年服用抑制剂带来的后果，就是他的发情期几乎完全消失了。如果不是还需要定时服用那些白色的小药丸或者在感到身体内的渴望时在自己胳膊上扎下去的针管，连御堂自己都快忘了他真实的性别。

而佐伯，这个从地狱爬到人间的恶魔。他狞笑着，撕下了御堂保守十余年的秘密——那是他最坚硬、也最脆弱的伪装。在那个夜晚，当他把因为药效而变得无力的御堂按在沙发上、用领带堵住他的嘴让他无法发出声音，继而强暴他，在他的身体上留下了永无可能洗去的耻辱印记。

在那个噩梦一般的夜晚，在佐伯完成了侵犯起身离去后，御堂挣扎着从沙发上起身，几乎是爬着进入浴室，在花洒下冲掉自己身上的Alpha气味，却还是在触碰到后颈腺体上的新鲜咬痕时流下屈辱的泪水。

从那一刻起，他就不再自由了。他像是被拔去利爪、剥掉皮毛的野兽，被佐伯圈养起来，在囚笼中无法移动分毫。

“……喂，御堂，你要磨蹭到什么时候？”佐伯不耐烦的声音响起来，“你是要我亲自动手吗？那就赶紧开口求我。”

御堂从恍惚中醒过神来。他抬起头，看到佐伯因为不满紧皱的眉头。御堂晃晃脑袋，在细微的眩晕中，感受到身体从内部汹涌上来的欲望。

他有点机械地把自己的中指指节伸到了穴内。为了方便动作，他抬起脚，把小腿搭在了浴缸的边缘。这个角度让他赤裸的下半身在佐伯面前暴露无遗，但是御堂对此已经麻木了——在日复一日的监禁与调教中，御堂的羞耻心已经日渐稀薄。在面对一个只用道具就能把他操到失禁的恶魔面前，身体的任何反抗都只会溃不成军。而现在还在支持御堂不让他彻底屈服的，就是那与生俱来的骄傲和自尊心。或许他的身体可以在佐伯的侵犯下一败涂地，但是他的心永远不会。

御堂沉下腰，他的脚趾都因为快感而忍不住蜷起来。他已经把自己的整根手指都插进了身后的甬道里，然而身体却还在从内而外地叫嚣着空虚。

于是他呼了一口气，再接再厉加入了一根食指。他完全忽视了站在浴缸边眸色深沉的佐伯，也忘记了当下自己的处境，一心一意地照顾起自己的欲望来。右手的两根手指在自己的穴道中深深浅浅地抽插着的同时，御堂用左手包住自己的阴茎开始自慰。

他的手指其实并没有多少力气；拜佐伯所赐，他的手腕长时间被吊在头顶，血液难以流通，即使现在已经被去下镣铐多时，也还是在微微发抖。但即便如此，御堂也很快就弓着腰低叫着射了出来。发情期让他的身体仿佛是着了火，只需要最简单的抚慰，就能让他攀上最顶端的快感高峰。

在精液从指间喷射而出，溅入还尚温热的水中好一会后，御堂的大脑依旧是一片空白。他喘着气，手指还插在不停痉挛的穴道里，而他却像是失去了所有行动能力，不知下一秒该如何做一般倍感茫然。

又来了。御堂混沌地想。

最近这段时间，御堂时常能感到自己的力不从心。他的脑海中仿佛总是萦绕着虚无的白雾，把他的思想完全地包裹其中。保持清醒变成了格外困难的一件事，御堂会在浑浑噩噩中度过大半个白天，灵魂仿佛飞离了身体一般。而等到他再次拥有意识的时候，十有八九都是下班回来的佐伯在对他进行凌虐。那些痛苦与夹杂其中的快感会短暂地唤回御堂的神智，把他疲累不堪的灵魂再一次拖回这个伤痕累累的躯壳中。

可是渐渐的，就连疼痛也很难让御堂清醒了。在与世隔绝的环境中与自己最痛恨的人朝夕相处，让想逃避这一切的御堂日渐封闭。他不想看见佐伯的脸，于是闭上眼睛；他不想听见佐伯的声音，于是关掉耳朵。

御堂知道自己正在失去对外界的感知，他对时间、光线、谈话都不再敏感。在被佐伯幽禁了数月仍然没有得到解救后，就连坚韧的御堂也无法面对自己被世界彻底抛弃这一事实的失望。他放任自己，把自己的灵魂更深地投入那场白雾。

“……御堂？御堂！”连唤了数声都没得到回应的佐伯焦躁起来。他弯下腰，扯住御堂垂在额前的发绺，让一动不动的Omega抬起头来。

“你怎么回事，”佐伯不耐烦地说着，空气中的Alpha信息素变得蠢蠢欲动起来，“爽得不会说话……了……吗。”

佐伯的声音低下去。他有点讶然地止住话头。他的Omega坐在正在失温的水里，和他的眼睛对上的紫眸深处一片空虚与无助。御堂的眼角有点发红，但是他的眼眶里却没有泪水流出。佐伯失语地看着他，胸腔里突然疼痛地瑟缩了一下。

佐伯被烫到一样猛地松开手。失去支撑的御堂滑进水里，花了好几秒才扑腾着重新爬起来。

“咳咳……”他趴在浴缸边上，抹去嘴角的水珠，不由得怒气冲冲。

“你什么毛病！”他骂到，用恢复了清明的眼睛怒视着害自己呛到的罪魁祸首。

然而这番景象落在佐伯眼中却换了一番滋味：他的Omega，正处在发情期，红酒的香味从他的后颈腺体处丝丝缕缕透出来，全身上下都被情热烧成粉红。佐伯看着这分外香艳的一幕，小腹也不由因为发热而变得胀痛。

空气中Alpha的信息素陡然变重。凶猛而霸道的烟草气息浓烈地散发出来，像是有形一样包裹住坐在水中的御堂，让Omega浑身发软。

佐伯舔了舔嘴唇。他现在像是一只亟待进食的狮子，需要猎物温热的鲜血来缓解他的饥饿。在把方才那些莫名其妙涌现的奇异念头清出大脑后，佐伯猛然意识到了自己身上的变化。他的太阳穴一跳一跳的疼着，下腹火烧火燎。他不太确定地握紧拳头，却仿佛听到了血液在自己的身体中急速的奔流，加快的心跳声也同时在耳边炸开。佐伯看着御堂，强烈的征服欲让他口干舌燥。

自己发情了。佐伯意识到。在眼前这个Omega的诱发下。

显然，御堂也注意到了佐伯的变化。他看着近在眼前的佐伯本来妥帖穿着的西装裤胯间撑起的形状，突然感觉到些许胜利的满足。他向后靠着墙壁，坐在浴缸里张开双腿。御堂面对着佐伯，从容地再次把两根手指伸进了身后不断翕合的小洞里。他现在确实非常渴望佐伯能操他一顿；但他绝不可能做先低头的那一个。

Alpha和Omega开始了无声的角力。

御堂闭上眼睛，努力无视掉空气中浓烈地几乎爆炸的Alpha信息素。强势的烈性烟草味充斥了小小的空间，让御堂的后穴不可抑制的变得格外湿润。在被交配的欲望完全支配大脑以前，御堂狠狠咽下几乎冲到嘴边的呻吟，粗暴地用手指在自己身体里抽插。

他曲着身体，开拓着自己的内部。他的穴道因为情热而带着不可忽视的热度，饥渴的肠壁欲求不满地紧紧绞着那两根手指。御堂仰着脖子，在指尖触碰到体内的那一点时颤抖起来。他喘着粗气，重新握住自己再次抬头的阴茎，意识迷乱地前后抚慰着自己。

快……再快一点……

御堂不自觉地伸进了第三根手指。呻吟从他五法闭紧的嘴唇中泄露出来，伴随着被搅动的水声在浴室里高高低低地回荡着。那层无形的白雾在御堂脑海里再次弥漫起来，裹挟着他的灵魂往地狱深处堕去。

“……够了。”佐伯咬牙切齿地结束了沉默。他向前一步走到浴缸的边缘，伸出胳膊扯住御堂的头发，急切地把他拽到自己身边。他扯下自己的腰带，三两下解开纽扣，让已经蓄势待发多时的阴茎从布料中弹跳出来。佐伯按着御堂的后脑，把还迷茫着的Omega摁向自己的腿间。

“张嘴，舔我。”Alpha喘着气，不容拒绝地命令道。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

3．

Alpha浓烈到几乎爆炸的信息素让御堂头脑发晕，等到他反应过来的时候，他已经含着佐伯的阴茎，随着对方按着他后脑的动作被迫进行吞吐了。

不同于身体内部的紧致，Omega的口腔更加柔软并且脆弱。佐伯按着御堂的后脑，强迫他以极深的姿势为自己口交。他抽送着自己的胯部，让阴茎随着自己的每一下动作顶入御堂的喉咙深处。御堂的鼻子几乎完全贴在他的小腹上，时不时被他粗鲁的动作带出细小的呜咽。

佐伯发出满意的低叹。他低着头，看向御堂的目光里有着掩藏不住的欲望。紫发的Omega跪在浴缸中已经冷下去的水里，眼角和脸颊都被他的气味熏得发红。佐伯着迷地看着御堂张着嘴随着他动作的频率吞咽的动作，不自觉地用另一只手抚上御堂的脸。

几乎是在他的手指触碰到御堂脸侧的瞬间，两个人的动作都停住了。这份突如其来的柔情让已经习惯佐伯虐待的御堂感觉到一丝惶恐；他维持着含着佐伯阴茎的姿势，带点愕然地抬头看向自己的Alpha。

那本来只是没什么意义的一眼，却让佐伯的大脑立刻变得一片空白。含着水光的紫眸像是一汪无底的深潭，将他牢牢地吸入其中。佐伯的动作顿了一下，然后他慌忙撤出自己的阴茎。就在同时，饱胀的性器喷出浓稠的精液，一滴不漏地全部射在了御堂的脸上。

“咳咳……咳……”御堂伏在浴缸边上，一边用剧烈的咳嗽缓解方才因为被迫深喉而带来的恶心感，一边抬起无力的手指揩拭掉挂在睫毛上的浊液。

空气中原本清淡的红酒味道在此时更加浓郁了。御堂已经完完全全地进入了这一次来势汹汹的发情期。此刻，全裸并且散发出诱人香味的Omega，无疑是对Alpha最好的邀请。

佐伯的信息素也在空气中乱窜着；烈性烟草的气味几乎一点就着。在这气势十足的Alpha信息素压迫下，御堂清楚地感知到自己的身体正在一点点沦陷。他四肢发软，手掌几乎撑不住浴缸。而在他身后，那处隐秘的穴口，此刻正在饥渴地翕合着，渴望着来自Alpha的插入与填满。

御堂依然咬着嘴唇，但他的牙齿却在打颤。他被情热烧得一塌糊涂的大脑里模模糊糊地意识到，自己就要坚持不住了。他的阴茎硬得发痛，后穴里的瘙痒更令人难以忍受。尽管此刻他还在努力抑制着不发出声音，但那些羞人的呻吟就要在下一秒冲口而出了。

就在御堂不得不屈服于身体的本能而向佐伯发出求饶的前一秒，Alpha把他从已经不再冒出热气的水中抱了出来。御堂下意识地搂住对方的脖子，把脸埋在佐伯的胸膛上，贪婪地嗅着自己的标记者身上的气味。身体上的空虚得到了些许的满足，但还远远不够。

御堂的视野已经被发情带来的高热烧得一片模糊。他感觉到自己被抱着离开浴室，然后被以并不温柔的力道扔在了床上。身后的Alpha紧跟着覆上来，温热的手掌在他的腰际摩挲。

御堂立刻发出一声低叫。他现在已经承受不起任何的刺激了；事实上，没有立刻把佐伯的阴茎塞到自己的身体里，已经是他最后的自制了。

他趴在床上，连撑起手跪起来的力气都失去了。情液从他的双腿间迫不及待地流出一滩，把身下的浅色床单染出一片暗色的水迹。就在御堂错觉自己要被这欲望的火焰燃烧殆尽的时候，Alpha的触碰解救了他。

“御堂……”身后的佐伯发出低低的呼唤。他的声音里似乎带着一种奇异的情感，但是御堂无暇去分辨。他嘶哑地呻吟着，用尽全身最后的力气在床单上磨蹭着自己的双腿，想要缓解那镂肌蚀骨的渴望。

佐伯就在下一秒进入了他。他把快要软成一滩泥的御堂从床上捞起来，用一根胳膊环住他的腰，把他固定在自己的怀里。他的阴茎自下而上捅进Omega不停冒水的肠道，轻松地像是用一把刚烤过的热刀切开盘中的黄油。

御堂发出一声低叫。他体内密匝的酥麻终于被抚平了。他费了点力气才睁开自己被泪水和精液糊住的眼睛，就再也不能动弹分毫了。他坐在佐伯怀里，把自己全身的重量交付给他，被彻底钉在那根尺寸傲人的阴茎上。发情期的到来让他像只不剩什么理智可言的母兽，满脑子只剩下交配和繁衍的本能欲望。

佐伯开始动作了。同样被逼出发情期的Alpha动作凶狠，每一下都顶得又深又快。他用两只手分别托住御堂的膝弯，随着自己抽送的动作一次次放开手，在御堂的惊喘中让他的屁股一次次深深地吃下自己的阴茎。佐伯轻巧地颠弄着他，好像自己怀里的Omega只是一个用来泄欲的性爱娃娃。

御堂在佐伯的龟头一次次狠狠碾弄过自己的前列腺时发出不成调的哭叫。他的嗓子很快哑了下去，只能随着佐伯抽插的动作发出细小的抽泣。他的手无意识地握着自己的阴茎，那里随着来自体内的敏感点被一次次刺激而硬得肿痛，可是御堂却分不出一点力气来抚慰它。他被佐伯完全地操开了，狂风暴雨般的性爱让他只能随着快感在情欲的浪潮里不停颠簸。

御堂很快射了出来。白浊的精液先是从马眼细密地涌出，然后加快频率，一股脑地泄了出来。但是来自分身的胀痛却并没有停止，御堂喘息着，被佐伯压着跪下去，以双腿大开的耻辱姿势迎接还未释放的Alpha再一次的侵入。那根凶器一般的阴茎毫不留情劈开他的股缝，以一种强悍的力道捅进他的肠道，让御堂发出带着哭腔的尖叫，浑身上下都因为这过于剧烈的快感而无法停下战栗与颤抖。

佐伯从后面凑近他。得胜的Alpha满意地嗅着Omega后颈的腺体处散发出的属于自己的信息素气味，用舌头和牙齿在被他标记的所有物背上留下痕迹。他的每一下都咬得很重，而被驯服的Omega在此刻只能抽泣着在他身下微微地颤抖。

佐伯扯下被汗水蒸腾出白雾的眼镜，把它扔到一旁。他用一只手扯住御堂的头发，维持着两个人相连的姿势，像是骑马一样驱使着御堂向前爬。Omega被迫动作着，在反应太慢时被他用手掌扇在臀瓣上，带出一片红痕。最后他们在墙边停下来，佐伯撑起身子，把御堂完全禁锢在自己的身体与墙壁之间的狭小缝隙里。

御堂因这个姿势的缘故不得不仰着头。他的双腿大开，膝盖被佐伯分别从内侧顶住，腿根处的肌肉为此酸痛不已。他茫然地侧着脸，感觉到佐伯把亲吻落在自己的嘴角，可是那太过轻柔的感觉却又如此不真实。

这个从未尝试过的姿势让佐伯的阴茎顶入到前所未有的深度。御堂张着嘴，错觉Alpha的龟头已经顶到了自己的胃。过于极致的深度让他忍不住地泛起恶心，可是佐伯把两根手指伸到他嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头，压下他所有的呜咽。

Omega的生殖腔在体内阴茎的一次次顶撞下终于打开了。Alpha迫不及待地把自己送进那处更加温暖紧致的所在，又凶猛地顶弄数下后停下动作。佐伯的阴茎前端开始胀大，慢慢形成的结会堵住生殖腔的入口，把稍后即将射出的大量浓稠精液锁在这个狭窄的器官内，保证Omega能有更高的受孕率。

御堂已经发不出声音了。他的太阳穴贴着墙壁，那冰冷的感觉让他终于找回了一点神智。佐伯的一只手放在他的小腹上，那里正在因为Alpha精液的灌入而慢慢变得鼓胀。

成结的Alpha的射精是个漫长的过程，但是这对于已经恢复些意识的御堂而言却是种酷刑。感觉到自己的生殖腔被精液一点点灌满的过程痛苦又绝望，御堂闭上眼睛，泪水从不堪重负的眼眶里流了出来。

“御堂先生，”佐伯的嘴唇贴在他的耳侧，恶魔的声音里带着恶意与蛊惑，“你会被我操到怀孕吗？然后生下一个我的孩子？”

他的手还放在御堂的肚子上。而Omega因为想象到自己为这个人孕育子嗣的画面无法停下恐惧的颤栗。

不，你休想。被佐伯的手指填满的嘴唇中无法发出声音，可是御堂还是使出所剩不多的力气摇了摇头。

我不会……怀孕的。

他这样想着，在Alpha在自己体内射出最后一滴精液时沉入深不见底的黑暗。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

等到御堂再次睁开眼睛的时候，透过白色纱帘的阳光提醒着他，新的一天已经来临了。

御堂缩在被子里，迟钝地眨了眨眼。过了有段时间，他才反应过来自己正躺在床上。卧室里熟悉的家具和仍残留着自己身上气味的被褥让人恍如隔世，如果不是那夹杂其中的alpha信息素太过浓烈，御堂甚至会怀疑自己只是做了一个冗长的噩梦。

他拥着被子，慢慢地坐起来。自脖颈向下的地方无一不在疼痛，可是又让他的身体本能地感到餍足。这是御堂自从性别分化后的这十四年间，第一次被彻底满足的发情期。

御堂小心翼翼地掀开被子。赤裸的身体上，那些欢爱过后的痕迹格外惹眼，但是御堂对这番景象已经麻木了。他草草地检查了一遍，意识到自己没有被什么奇怪的道具锁住时忍不住松了口气。虽然还有些低烧，但是皮肤上传来清爽的感觉提醒御堂，自己已经被好好地打理过了。

那个家伙还算有点良心。御堂这样想着，试图离开床铺站到地上。

可是在他弯腰准备起身的下一秒，他就不得不扶住床头柜停下动作，然后再一次跌坐回床上。

“嘶……”御堂痛得倒抽一口气。

就在这时，卧室门口处传来了轻笑声。御堂有些愕然地抬起头，才发现佐伯不知何时已经站在门口，正姿态随意地抱着胳膊望着他，嘴角的笑容还没有完全收起。

“你怎么在这里？”眼前这个男人的存在让御堂的心情立刻掉进谷底。御堂忍不住对他怒目而视，可惜嗓音里因为前一夜纵欲后残留的沙哑而让这句话减少了不少威严。

而御堂的反应显然也惹恼了佐伯。对方“啧”了一声后走近御堂，弯下腰用一只手撑住床面，用另一只手捏起御堂的下巴。

“看来你已经忘记自己的身份了——什么时候你才能看清楚眼前的形势呢，御堂先生？”佐伯冷冷地说着，眼睛里一闪而过的凶光让人不寒而栗。

御堂倔强地回视着。他抿紧嘴唇，拒绝在alpha有意散发出的胁迫性信息素下服软。两个人这样僵持一会以后，佐伯突然伸手，把御堂拦腰抱了起来。

“你干什么？！”御堂下意识地想要推拒面前的人，可是佐伯压根没把他的反抗放在眼里。他抱着御堂三两步走进餐厅，把御堂放在椅子上。

冰冷的椅面让未着寸缕的御堂打了个哆嗦。佐伯再次离去，很快折返回来，把一件从卧室取出来的睡袍扔给御堂。他没再说话，而是直接把盛了食物的盘子推向御堂。

御堂动作笨拙地穿上睡袍。他的发情期还没结束，现在依旧手脚发软。他的动作落进佐伯眼里，alpha一声不吭地抓着御堂的椅背让他连人带椅子转过来，低下头给他把腰间的带子系好。

然后他抓过盘子，用叉子叉起已经被切成两半的煎蛋，放到御堂嘴边。

“张嘴。”他命令道。

御堂有些抗拒地转过脸。但是在佐伯的逼视下，他不得不再次照做。他张开嘴，不太情愿地把煎蛋咽下去，发下味道出乎意料地还算不错。

“你不用上班吗？”在咽下嘴里的食物后，御堂有些艰难地开口。他实在不习惯和佐伯共处一室，尤其是眼下这个alpha还似乎对他有用不完的耐心的时候，那种因为反差而带来的怪异感让御堂不自在到浑身僵硬。

“我可以理解为你这是在关心我吗，御堂先生？”佐伯的声音里带着揶揄的笑意，而御堂对此的回应是别过头后一句小声咕哝的“谁关心你”。

“我请假了。”佐伯说着，把烤好的吐司片放到御堂手里让他自己吃，“毕竟我的Omega可是还处在发情期，我怎么能放心把他一个人留在家里呢？”

御堂差点被佐伯的这句话噎住。就在他艰难地在大脑里搜索语言的时候，佐伯凑近他，用一只手捧起御堂的脸。

紫发的Omega完全被他的这个动作吓住了。他睁大眼睛，那双在与佐伯初见时让他印象深刻的眼睛，此刻正氤氲着浅色的水雾，不知所措地眨动着。于是佐伯情不自禁地凑上去，在那微微扇动着的睫毛上落下一个轻吻。

而等到他的嘴唇离开的时候，御堂还在宕机。他维持着刚才那个动作，愣愣地看着佐伯。这难得一见的可爱反应让正处在情欲边缘的alpha感到下腹一热，于是佐伯干脆伸手把御堂抱到餐桌上，三两下扯下了刚刚才穿好的睡袍。紧接着，他就用膝盖顶开御堂并拢的双腿，把脑袋埋进了Omega的肩膀，在对方散发着迷人气味的腺体上轻嗅着，难以自制地接连落下几个亲吻。

“佐……佐伯……”被自己的alpha这样赤裸裸地挑逗，御堂的情潮也迅速地被挑动起来。他不假思索地回抱住佐伯的脖子，在对方抬起头的时候急切地吻住他。佐伯立刻回应起来，他咬着御堂的唇瓣，舌头探进他的口腔中，双手在身下这个人的肌肤上来回地摩挲着，刺激着御堂身上的每一个敏感点。紫发的男人因为这席卷而来的快感不由得弓起腰，双腿自发地大大张开，前一晚被过度开发的后穴也开始翕合，流淌出动情的蜜液，饥渴地等待着alpha阴茎的到来。

直到两个人的呼吸都不由变得粗重的时候，他们的嘴唇才离开了彼此。御堂失神地盯着餐厅天花板上的吊灯，因为缺氧和羞耻而面色通红。

直到方才他都没有意识到自己正在做什么；而佐伯插入他身体里的手指瞬间把他唤醒。在御堂想到自己刚刚亲吻了佐伯的时候，他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

压在自己身上的这个男人是个可怕的恶魔，自己却在欲望的支配下情不自禁地和他接吻。这个认知让御堂不由得浑身发冷。

自从被佐伯下药后强迫标记以来，两个人之间的关系都是由佐伯主导，御堂的身体虽然也沉沦在这令人羞愤的快感中，可是他仍旧坚持着自己的底线，不让自己向佐伯屈服。可是方才的这个吻，这个两人自从拥有了肉体关系以来的第一次，却是由一直都在被强迫的御堂在意乱情迷中主动做出的行为。

意识到这一点后，御堂变得心乱如麻。他再次别开脸，拒绝去看正在自己身上为所欲为的alpha，试图让自己保住心灵的最后一道防线。可是佐伯轻吻着他的锁骨，抽出手指后用阴茎填满了Omega。短暂的空虚后紧接着席卷而来的巨大满足让御堂忍不住呜咽出声。

他抱着佐伯的脖子，就像溺水的人抱住漂流的浮木。御堂的身体在情欲的浪潮里上下起伏着，但他的内心却感到前所未有的茫然。他和佐伯的身体紧紧依偎着，信息素的味道在空气中交织成奇妙的气味。两个人的胸膛紧贴在一起，彼此的心跳似乎也因为肉体间不间断的撞击而同步了。可即使如此，御堂也没有感到一丝喜悦。

年少时御堂也曾对自己将来的爱情抱有期望。可是随着第一次情热的到来，那些念头也都灰飞烟灭了。御堂骄傲的性格让他不愿意在别人的指指点点中生活，于是他隐瞒了自己的性别。而佐伯就这样以一个alpha的身份出现，居高临下地强迫并占有了他，把御堂保守十多年的秘密和破碎的自尊一起踩在脚下。

木质的桌面硌得御堂脊背生痛。在被佐伯标记后，这个男人就热衷于以各种方式折磨御堂，用各种奇怪的道具和令人羞耻的不间断的性爱把御堂的自尊一点点击碎。他曾在御堂体内塞进跳蛋，让御堂夹着这个情趣玩具在MGN的所有高层面前出丑，然后反锁住会议室的门，像今天这样把御堂压在桌子上放肆地进入他。而只要御堂一闭上眼睛，那犹如噩梦一般的场景就像与此刻重合一样，让他恐惧得发抖的同时，再一次可悲地意识到自己玩物的身份。

但是御堂仍旧不想睁开眼睛。他不愿意面对这一切——他输得已经够多了。

御堂的手臂麻木地攀在佐伯的肩头。伏在他身上的alpha此刻显然十分情动；他奋力地耕耘着，两手托着御堂的膝弯顶进对方体内的最深处。他炙热的呼吸洒在御堂裸露的肌肤上，那强势的alpha气味让Omega的后穴随着他的律动不可自制地挤出一股股蜜水。御堂咬着嘴唇，身体上传来的快感让他格外地厌倦，Omega因为本能而贪恋着alpha的亲近，御堂对这样的自己感到恶心。他看着天花板上的水晶吊灯，错觉那个圆形的物体正在旋转，而自己的灵魂正在抛却肉体的束缚，被渐渐吸进那个漩涡中。

佐伯又一次在御堂的生殖腔里释放了。那冲刷着子宫内壁的滚烫精液终于让御堂哆嗦着恢复了一点神智。他虚弱地垂下胳膊，疲倦得一动也不想动。佐伯用前所未有的温柔姿势抱着他，落在御堂身上的亲吻那么小心翼翼，仿佛他是自己善待的珍宝。可是御堂只感到眼眶酸胀，那些难以承受的热泪似乎随时都会滚滚落下。

“你什么时候才能放了我？”他沙哑地问，忍住喉头涌上的哽咽。

而佐伯的回答也丝毫未变。

“休想。”他说着，从御堂的身体里抽离出来，满意地看着自己射进去的液体从那个糜红的穴口流出来。他抱起御堂，带着他走向浴室。

“你哪也别想去，只能堕落到我的脚边来。”他对御堂宣判。

御堂战栗着闭上眼睛。浓烈的绝望再一次完全包裹了他。他感觉自己站在一片迷雾中，他向四周望去，没有一处是出口。

佐伯脱下两个人的衣服，抱着御堂一起跨进浴缸。他让御堂坐在自己身前，把热水淋在御堂身上。他清理了御堂的下半身，却没有把御堂后穴里的东西掏出来的打算。

“我觉得你很快就会有我的孩子了。”他恶劣地说着，沾了泡沫的手在御堂的小腹上意有所指地揉捏着。他看上去心情不错，给御堂洗头发的时候还哼起了歌。

“不会的。”御堂机械地重复着这几个词。

佐伯不以为忤。他在水里草草地撸动了两下自己的阴茎，然后抱着御堂的腰让他坐下去。

“那就多来几次。”alpha自信满满地说着，从后面咬上御堂后颈处因为发情还在肿痛的腺体，“总有一次会中的。你说是吗，御堂先生？”

御堂这一次不发一言。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

5、

“看看你自己。”佐伯蛊惑一般说着，双手托住御堂的大腿，把它们分得更开，“你真是敏感得不行，御堂。被我一碰，你就水流成河了。”

佐伯话语里的羞辱和嘲弄让御堂难堪地闭上眼。他现在正被佐伯抱在怀里，在他面前就是一扇巨大的穿衣镜。御堂过去曾经无数次站在这个镜子前，意气风发地为自己的定制西装打上领带，但是现在，他像个荡妇一样对着镜中张开着腿，臀间的幽穴里吞吐着另一个男人的巨物。

御堂的逃避反而让佐伯发现了更多乐趣。他扭着御堂的下巴，逼迫他转过脸来。

“怎么？不想看你现在的样子吗？”佐伯低笑道，灵巧的舌尖钻进御堂的耳道，“你是在害羞？御堂先生？”

他在说这句话的时候，在御堂体内深深一顶。粗大的龟头抵住omega敏感的子宫口，御堂整个人都因为这一下灭顶的快感无法自制地战栗。

“睁开眼。”佐伯命令道，“不然你今天都别想射了。”

他抓着御堂的阴茎，用拇指堵住那个渗水的小孔。御堂难受地扭动着腰想摆脱佐伯的束缚，结果就是在对方越来越紧的钳制下发出细小的哀声。

“睁开眼。”佐伯不耐烦道，“我不想说第三遍。”

御堂喘息着，睁开自己被泪水填满的眼睛。

他在镜子里看到了自己——一个被情欲充斥着的可悲肉体。他的眼角和脸颊都绯红着，长长了不少的紫发凌乱地散在额前，还随着佐伯有一下没一下的挺进而不断晃动。他的嘴唇微张着，下巴上流满了晶莹的涎液，那些淫糜的银丝一路晃荡着滴落在他的胸口。从锁骨往下直到小腿，他的每一寸肌肤上都留下了斑斑点点的痕迹。

而在他的股间，那根正在进出的阴茎更是一览无余。早在被监禁的初期，恶趣味的佐伯就剃光了御堂下体所有的毛发。失去了那些毛发的遮挡，御堂的下身似乎变得更加敏感。此刻，他的阴茎颤巍巍挺立着抵在小腹上，整个下体水光润泽，佐伯的阴茎正在他红肿的穴间进出着。

御堂失神地和镜子里的自己对视。他的双眼里一片混沌，早已失去了曾经身为精英的自信和光芒。那里现在只剩下流不尽的泪水，和无法熄灭的情欲。

佐伯也在镜子里看着他。他的下巴抵在御堂肩膀上，在那个已经留下永久疤痕的腺体上落下一吻。

“你真美。”他由衷感叹道，抓着御堂的大腿，让他完全坐在自己的阴茎上。

御堂麻木地发出一声呻吟。淅淅沥沥的前液从他被佐伯抓着的阴茎中流出来，打湿对方的手掌，顺着会阴流向御堂的身后。

御堂的臀缝间，那个在这两天内已经被过分使用的穴口周围遍布着水光，润滑剂和体液被每一次的抽插带出来一些，在穴口被撑平的褶皱间堆积成泛白的泡沫。那个不知餍足的穴口开合着，像张怎么也填不满的饥饿的嘴一样，贪婪地咬着佐伯的阴茎不放。

御堂发着抖，再次闭上眼睛。他又一次绝望且清醒地意识到，自己被从里到外操透的这个事实。

欣赏够了御堂的表情之后，佐伯把御堂放了下来。Omega被操软的身体像是被佐伯牵着线的木偶，任由佐伯抱着，软绵绵地倒在床上。佐伯跟着躺下，他躺在御堂身后，抬起她的一条腿，再次挺进御堂还没闭合的肉穴。

御堂模糊地低叫了一声。佐伯掐着他敏感的大腿内侧，阴茎在那个湿润软嫩的洞里出出进进。他的手指放在两个人相连的地方，抚摸着那些被自己的阴茎撑平的褶皱，把从御堂身体里流出来的情液抹在他的胸口，然后肉捏住他的乳头拉扯。

御堂有气无力地抓着佐伯的手腕。佐伯的手指不知轻重地在他身上到处游走，最后在御堂的胸口停下来，抓住他的两颗乳头来回揉捏。

“我有预感，”佐伯说着，用手掌完全包住御堂的胸口，毫不爱惜地挤压着，“你很快就会有我的孩子。再过几个月后，你的这里就会涨起来，里面蓄满了奶水。到时候，只要我像这样一挤，乳汁就会喷出来。”

这些刻骨的下流话让御堂的全身都因为羞耻而变得发红。屈辱的泪水在他眼眶里积聚起来，差一点就软弱地落下来。

“我已经说了无数遍了，我不会怀孕，你休想。”御堂倔强地咬着嘴唇，艰难地发出声音，“你休想……我永远不可能向你屈服的，你死心吧佐伯。”

佐伯哼了一声。他的情绪焦躁起来，空气中游离的alpha气息变得躁动，富有攻击性的信息素刺激得御堂腺体发痛。但他咬着牙，不肯出声向佐伯求饶。

御堂的态度激怒了佐伯。他冷笑一声，声音也沉下去。

“那就让我看看你能坚持到什么时候——你该不会天真到以为我总有一天会放了你吧？别忘了我告诉过你，你那也别想去，只能堕落到我脚边来。”

佐伯说着，用粗糙的指尖按揉着御堂软嫩的龟头，在omega咬着嘴唇的喘息声里毫无预兆地顶进御堂的生殖腔里，然后松开手，任由御堂小幅度地抽搐着射出一股股精液。而在御堂因为高潮而绷紧的甬道中，alpha更加变本加厉地进行一下比一下更深的撞击，每一次都凶狠地顶进

在快感和疼痛的双重刺激下，御堂发出一连串低叫。佐伯像是发现什么新玩具一样，用指尖弹着御堂肿胀的乳头。Omega下意识地夹紧腿，一股热流从体内深处喷出来，全部浇在佐伯埋在御堂体内的龟头上。Alpha爽得吸了口气，更加发狠地在御堂甬道里抽插起来。

“啧——看看你，”他咬着御堂伤痕累累的腺体，阴茎凶狠地在这具身体里驰骋着，“你里面又热又紧。你下面这张嘴可真贪心，咬着我不肯松口。这都几个月了，你怎么还是这么饥渴？嗯？御堂先生？”

佐伯的敬称在此刻听起来更像是污蔑，御堂难堪地闭上眼。

“闭嘴……啊……”他的声音被撞击成无数破碎的呻吟，淹没在肉体交媾的淫荡水声里。

佐伯不理不睬。他最后冲刺了几下，最后在御堂的痛哼中把自己完全埋进御堂狭小高热的生殖腔里，在那个这两天里已经被自己的精液浇灌了无数遍的窄小器官里成结，然后一滴不漏地再一次将那里射满。

御堂无力地按着自己的肚子，感觉到下腹被alpha兴奋吞吐的精液一点点撑起。

由于生理构造的原因，alpha成结后的射精过程加长了一倍，胀大的龟头也需要一点时间才能消退。在等待射精结束的过程里，佐伯把御堂已经发酸的腿放下去，从后面抱着他，有一下没一下地舔咬他的腺体。

“你是狗吗？”被佐伯湿润的舌尖来回舔舐腺体的御堂出声讽刺道。

“那你呢？”佐伯很快回击，“被我强奸的小母狗？”

御堂觉得自己被气到头痛了。他刚要骂佐伯几句来出气，就被对方按着他的胯骨抽出阴茎的动作弄得软了腰，还没出口的咒骂也全变成暧昧的呻吟。

佐伯在御堂的屁股上蹭了蹭自己沾满液体的柱身。然后他再次抬起御堂的腿，掰开他的臀瓣，满意地看着那个在这几天已经被插得糜红、色泽像个熟透果实一样的入口。

可是让他有点不爽的是，御堂的后穴现在根本无法合拢。那个地方微微张开着形成一个圆洞，他刚射进去的精液有不少都流了出来，顺着omega的会阴和腿根蜿蜒着滴在床单上。

佐伯用拇指按了按御堂的穴口，然后轻松地把三根手指插了进去。他在御堂有气无力的拒绝声中抽插了一会，然后取出湿淋淋的手指，从一片狼藉的床铺上找到一根橡胶制的按摩棒，顺着御堂还在张合的幽穴把整根完全插入。

按摩棒被穴口彻底吞下后，粗大的前端正好顶到御堂的子宫口。御堂闷哼一声，不舒服地动了动身子。

“别动。”佐伯在御堂的腰上拍了两下，“今晚你就插着这个睡。”

“拔出去。”御堂说，他想自己行动的手被佐伯抓住，对方还恶劣地把一条腿插进他的双腿中间，用膝盖磨蹭他已经禁不起一点刺激的分身。御堂恼怒地回头瞪向佐伯，结果被故意凑上来的alpha吻了个正着。

“这个世界上……怎么会有你这么讨厌的家伙。唔……”

一吻结束后，御堂的话语再次被佐伯覆上来的第二个亲吻打断。Alpha带着他翻过身让两人面对面，用舌头完完全全侵略了御堂的整个口腔。他再次松开御堂的时候，omega因为缺氧急促地喘着气。佐伯欣赏着对方发红的眼角，手指插进如丝缎般柔滑的紫发间，顺着线条向下抚摸到那个被自己标记的腺体。那里微微肿着，散发出的属于佐伯的气味让他心满意足。

“抱歉呐，”佐伯没什么诚意地说着，再次抓住御堂的手不让他把按摩棒拔出来，“这个世界上就是有我这样的人。夹紧屁股别乱动，要是我射进去的东西都流出来，那我的努力可就白费了。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

6、

御堂度过了永生难忘的三天——伴随着持续不断的高热和情潮，发情期终于在第三天的傍晚结束了。72个小时里，除去必要的进食，清理和休息外，御堂和佐伯几乎没有分开过。Alpha在御堂的生殖腔里成结了数次，用数之不尽的精液完整地浇灌了那处秘地。

而纵欲三天的结果，就是两个人共同的筋疲力尽。即使精力充沛如佐伯，眼眶下也挂上了淡淡的黑眼圈。而已经被监禁了一段时间的御堂身体素质本来就差了不少，这一番发情期的折磨更是让他看上去分外憔悴。

结束最后一轮后，佐伯喘息着伏在御堂背上，等待埋在对方体内的结渐渐消退。他凑近御堂后颈处的腺体，贪婪地嗅着自己的Omega身上的味道。那处留下疤痕的腺体散发出迷人的红酒香味，与自己的信息素气味融合在一次，彰显着自己的所有权。

御堂趴在地毯上，累得一动也不想动。室内的空调开得有点低，在这个初秋的季节，赤裸着趴在地上的御堂也感受到了一丝凉意。佐伯还压在他身上，虽然对方撑起了手臂没有让御堂承担两人份的重量，但御堂还是因为两个人过近的距离感到分外紧张。

无声的气氛在两个人之间蔓延着。结束一轮酣畅的性爱后本该是温存的大好时机，但是两个人都沉默着一言不发。彼此之间尴尬的关系让对话无法进行，自从被囚禁后，御堂主动开口的次数越发屈指可数。

两个人就这样僵硬着动作等待了一会，佐伯才终于从御堂身体里抽身。御堂紧跟着站起来，在感觉到佐伯留在自己身体里的精液从两腿间滑下来后难堪地咬住嘴唇。从他被佐伯强制标记后，对方没有在任何一次性事中使用过安全套，似乎打定主意要让御堂在日复一日的侵犯中怀上孩子。但御堂知道，自己随着年岁渐长而错过最佳生育年龄、再加上常年使用抑制剂的身体，已经让怀孕的可能性无限趋近于0。

佐伯在御堂摇摇晃晃走向浴室的时候扶了他一把，被对方毫不留情地拍开。佐伯耸耸肩，跟在御堂身后走进浴室，反手把门锁上。

“你进来干什么？”御堂警惕地问，抓着毛巾挡住自己的下半身。

佐伯有点好笑地看着御堂的反应：“当然是洗澡啊，不然呢？”

他说着，突然凑近御堂，扯下对方手里的毛巾扔回架子上，同时欺近身体，把手掌压在御堂身后的墙壁上。

御堂努力保持着镇定，可是变乱的呼吸怎么也掩盖不了他的恐惧。就在他闭上眼睛，准备忍受佐伯再一次的侵犯的时候，对方凑过来，低头在他唇角吻了一下。

御堂讶然地睁开眼睛，看到佐伯拿下挂在墙上的花洒，打开了热水的开关。发现御堂在盯着自己后，他歪歪头，对御堂露出一个坏笑。

没有了眼镜的遮挡和那过分凌厉的气势，佐伯还带着孩子气的举动让御堂后知后觉想到对方也才是个比自己小上7岁的年轻人的事实。也许是佐伯在发情期的这三天里温柔过头的举止太过有迷惑性，以至于让御堂放下了不少戒备心，所以在佐伯提出“一起洗吧”的时候，御堂顺从地点了点头。

两个人简单地淋浴之后，佐伯在御堂力不从心地挣扎下给他穿上睡袍，还让他坐在浴缸边上给他吹干了头发。御堂有点郁闷地听着呼呼的风声，感觉佐伯大概是在把自己当成一只宠物猫一样摆弄。

从浴室出去以后，佐伯让已经消耗了不少体力的御堂坐在沙发上，开始整理这三天里被两个人弄得一团糟的公寓。御堂看着佐伯出出进进，把沾染了不少可疑液体的床单、坐垫和毛毯通通扔到洗衣机里，居然有点脸红。而现在这与佐伯平静过头的相处，更是让他恍神。

夜幕降临的时候，佐伯终于收拾完了卧室的床铺。他下了两包速食面，两个人简单地分食后，都一起倒在了床上，累得再也不想动。

御堂在半夜醒来一次。他全身酸软，但是每一个细胞都从内而外叫嚣着满足。从分化以来，这是他第一次在alpha的陪伴下度过发情期。身体上长久以来的空虚被一次性填满，御堂既羞耻于自己的放荡，又不可避免地萌生出许多说不清道不明的情愫。

佐伯的手臂此刻正搭在御堂腰上，以一种占有欲十足的姿态把他锁在自己怀里。御堂的鼻尖距离佐伯的胸口只有几厘米的距离，alpha荷尔蒙十足的信息素味道与御堂从前买的薄荷味沐浴乳混合在一起，肆无忌惮地闯进他的鼻尖。御堂有点不自然地动了动，往后撤开身子拉远和佐伯的距离。

卧室的窗户之拉上了一层半透明的纱帘，御堂借着漏进来的一点月光打量着自己的alpha。佐伯的脸近在咫尺，御堂伸出手指，在虚空中描绘对方的轮廓。早在第一次见面的时候，御堂就觉得佐伯十分英俊。他在当时莽撞地提出“招待”的要求，或许就已经怀抱了不可告人的心思，只是他没想到，这个披着美好外皮的恶魔，差一点把自己的身心都一起撕碎。

就在御堂发呆的时候，佐伯居然醒了。他半睁开眼睛看了御堂一眼，收回放在他腰上的手，抓住御堂的手指，放到嘴边轻吻了一下。

御堂浑身僵硬。好像有一股电流从被佐伯亲吻过的指尖上传递过来，顺着他的血管，直到击中心脏。

“怎么醒了？”佐伯睡意朦胧地问道。

“我有点渴。”御堂紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。他还是没办法不害怕佐伯。Omega对alpha的顺从是天性，从被注定性别的那一刻起就刻印在血脉里；更别提佐伯还是个十分强大的alpha，御堂从来都没办法真正地反抗他。在之前那些被佐伯监禁的日子里，他只能像个困兽一样，哀鸣着守住自己最后的领地，却不能阻止持枪的猎人一步步逼近。

差一点点，只差一点，御堂就要投降了。

想到那些噩梦般的日子，御堂忍不住打了个寒颤。不过才经历短短三天的时间，御堂已经无法回想那些从前的日子了。他从云端跌落，被佐伯拽进地狱里，在烈火中挣扎着的时候，也能高傲地昂着头颅。可是现在，当他重新拥有了短暂的自由，却已经不能再一次承受失去它的苦痛了。

有那么一瞬间，御堂几乎要开口求饶。

也许这个时候，佐伯会心软放过自己呢？御堂放任自己沉浸在这样的幻想里。空气中alpha与omega结合后的气味温柔甜蜜，烟草的浓烈与红酒的馥郁纠缠在一起。御堂被这种缠绵的味道包裹着，差一点错觉自己正沐浴在爱河。

佐伯从御堂身边坐起来。他翻身下床，片刻后拿了一杯水折返回来。

御堂坐起来，有点发愣地接过佐伯递给他的水杯。他小口喝下大半杯以后，佐伯把水杯拦下来，放在床头柜上。

“喝不下就别再喝了。”他说着，眼睛盯着御堂。御堂和他对视着。没戴眼镜的佐伯少了些咄咄逼人的气势，再加上睡得有些蓬乱的头发和年轻的轮廓，让御堂恍惚想起这个alpha也不过还是个25岁的大男孩。

“就有那么怕我吗？”佐伯有点郁闷地发问。也许是omega发情期内的脆弱感染了他，让他在此刻也变得多愁善感起来，这句话几乎冲口而出。

御堂没回答。他抓着被子，发白的指节已经说明了一切。

佐伯叹了口气。他关掉床头的夜灯，重新回到床上，只是没有再伸手抱住御堂。

“睡吧，”他闭着眼睛说，“我的假期结束了，明天还要回去上班。”

就在他几乎再次睡着的时候，他感觉到御堂靠过来，试探性地碰了碰他的手背。

“……佐伯？”对方小声唤到。

“嗯？”佐伯含糊着回应。

可是御堂好久都没说话。佐伯等待着下文，迷迷糊糊地想着要不要爬起来问问他到底怎么了。

“……你能放了我吗？”隔了许久后，御堂像是下了很大决心一样说道。

佐伯沉默了一会。他突然感到前所未有地疲倦，只想睡一个长长的觉，再次睁眼时就能看到天亮。

“好。”他最后妥协道。

一个柔软的亲吻落在他的右侧脸颊上。

“谢谢你。”御堂衷心说道。

*

佐伯睡熟以后，御堂翻身起来，开始轻手轻脚地收拾行李。他拿出衣柜中的小旅行箱，把自己的护照和银行卡放进钱包里，找出几件休闲的服装折叠好放进去。他简单收拾了一番，换上了外出用的衣服，在笔记本电脑上订好了凌晨飞西班牙的机票。

他太累了，身心俱疲。与佐伯的故事，他希望就此告一段落。那些纠缠在他心里的毛线团，他也不想理清了。他现在只想急切地逃离这个地方——逃离佐伯的身边。这段难堪且痛苦的经历，他需要一个人躲到遥远的地方，慢慢地舔舐身体和心上正在腐烂的创口。

公寓的租约还有半年才到期，御堂从前还在东京都的郊区买了一套房子，但是因为上班太远所以一直没去住。至于汽车，御堂也没打算处置。他急迫地想要逃离这里，根本没有心思去处理自己的财产。

临走之前，御堂把行李箱带到门前，然后又折返回来，最后看了佐伯一眼。他颈后的腺体隐隐发痛，御堂按住那个地方，默不作声看着自己的alpha。

直到此刻，他仍然不明白自己对佐伯抱有何种感情。他曾经激烈的反抗和彻骨的恨意居然只在三天时间里就云消雾散了，现在他站在床边看着佐伯的侧脸，竟然只感到如释重负的轻快和释然。

他用口型和佐伯说了一句“再见”，然后转头离开了。

在玄关处的大门传来闭合的轻响后，佐伯睁开眼睛。他看了一会天花板，然后坐起来，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一个包装精美的纸盒。他动作缓慢地拆开它，纸盒里静静躺着一枚Ferragamo的领带夹，上面镶着的蓝紫色宝石在不甚明亮的月色下闪着细碎的光。佐伯拿出那张自己亲手写的“生日快乐”的贺卡看了一会，最后把它扔进了垃圾桶。

*

御堂在街上拦下了一辆出租车，报上了自己的目的地是成田机场。凌晨三点的东京都不复白日的喧闹，昏黄的路灯在柏油路上投下沉默的黑影。御堂注视着车窗外闪过的景色，在看到路旁两侧树上开始发黄的树叶的时候，想起自己上一次出门的时候，还是叶片翠绿、蝉鸣花香的夏日。

“今天是几号了？”御堂突然想到。他的手机早就被佐伯没收，所以他干脆向司机问出了这个问题。

“28号——啊，已经过了十二点了，所以是29号。”

“9月吗？”

“当然。”司机有点奇怪地从倒车镜里看了他一眼。

原来已经这么久了——从夏到秋，也应该画一个句号了。

御堂笑起来。在牵动嘴角的时候，他意识到自己很久没笑过了：“今天是我的生日呢，33岁的生日。”

在司机“一点都不像呢，看上去十分年轻”的恭维声中，御堂把头靠在车窗玻璃上，看到东京都一点一点离自己远去。

“不，已经不再年轻了，”他自言自语一样回答着司机，“但总归是新的开始呢。”

End.


End file.
